Batman Beyond - Return of Batgirl
by gundamiceblade
Summary: Who will be the new batgirl? when there are 2 possible candidates... old enemies resurface to emphisze the point, of a partner..


Batman Beyond: Return of Batgirl  
  
Authors note: As always R&R, I dunno I just came up with this one, one day after I watched some batman beyond repeats, and I realized... Wow, that could so work! Hence this fanfic, since the series was cut short when they creators went to another project (Justice League).  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness  
  
We find our "happy couple" outside of "The Rave" ,one of the Gotham clubs, which Terry had just gotten to 5min ago,when he was suppoosed to be there and hour ago, but since he had to break up a robbery in progress by the Jokers, he ran late, very late.  
  
Daina turns away from Terry and walks out. "I'm sorry terry, I'm fed up with this. I can't keep doing this, waiting for you, and then having you stand me up." Terry caught up with her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "But Daina-" Daina puts her hand on his. "Look Terry, I need someone full time, I'm sorry, but it's over." Daina signaled for a cab. A cab pulled up and picked up Daina. As she sped off Terry couldn't believe she was really gone. He knew it was probably for the best, as Max had once said to him. "You've gotta decide, its not fair to Daina."  
  
Terry hoped on his motorcycle and headed off to Wayne Manor. Terry heard the familiar click of his cell phone and picked it up. "yeah" Bruce's familiar voice found its way into Terry's ear. "We have a situation." Terry was surprised, it was very rare when Bruce would be so direct and yet not send him somewhere immediately. Terry "What happened?" Bruce held himself quiet and then spoke. "It's Blight. He's rampaging through downtown, he just entered a restaurant and is holding everyone hostage, he's also calling for you, and Paxton." Terry "I'm on it." He slammed the cell phone down, and raced toward downtown gotham.  
  
As he realized there was traffic on the cross town, he did a stunt he had done plenty of times. He reved the bike and went off of the ledge and plummented, until he landed on the gotham thruway. He pulled off on a side street and into a shadowed area, got off the bike and dawned the suit. Terry, then ran back onto the thruway and took a dive off of it. He plummented head first to the busy streets bellow. As he was 100 ft away, he flicked on his wings and glided out of the way, zooming toward the police sirens he could already hear. He turned on his boots and jetted to the action, since he had no time to spare.  
  
Meanwhile in the Hostage restaurant.  
  
Blight threw some hot bombs at the police force, causing them to back off. Commisoner Gordon "move back people, we can't risk the hostages lives." The Commish knew that something was wrong, Blight had never been the type to use hostages as a bargaining tool. He rather despised the public eye, so what had happened to make him change. Blight "I want Paxton here now! And the Bat!" "Well, you've got him." Batman replied as he crashed through the glass, and collided with Blight. Blight "so you're here, well now its time for my justice." He started to through hot bombs at Batman who nimbly evaded them, flipping backward out of the way. Batman "you have to try harder then that to get this bat." He tired off two of his loop bat-a-rangs and corralled Blight to the nearest wall, pinning his arms and legs.  
  
Batman started to evacuate the hostages. They were nearly out, when it dawned on him that he had turned his back to Blight. When he turned to look he was brad sided with a hot bomb to the chest. Batman went flying into the near wall. He slid down, leaving an impression in the wall. Blight strode over to the fallen bat with a Massive Hot Bomb raised above his head. "Looks like your done Batman, and now its time to say good night." As he was about to slam the hot bomb Blight went tumbling headfirst into the wall above Batman. Terry looked forward and saw Melanie, aslo known as Ten. Terry thought to himself *my luck keeps going from bad to worse.* He didn't have much time to think, he quickly rolled to the side as Blight pulled himself from the wall. He was raging mad now. "No one can stop my Vengeance!" He screamed out as he hurled a Massive Hot Bomb at Melanie. Luckily the hostages had all gotten out of there, so there wouldn't be any collateral damage. Batman had no time to think, he quickly threw himself in the way and knocked Melanie down. The Blast hit him hard, his suit started to shred on his right side, and the cowl melted off as did the radio that was in the ears. Batman moaned in pain and after the blast faded there was the smell of melting rubber and circuits along with smoke from the hairs being melted off of his arm. Terry still able to move grabbed Melanie and threw a detonator bat-a-rang at Blight. Batman put his boosters to max and shot out of the restaurant as it lit up the restaurant in a flash.  
  
Terry couldn't drop Melanie off because of his shredded suit. He landed on the roof of an adjacent building and realized she was gaping at him. He realized then that most of his face was visible. He pressed a button on his utility belt, and turned to leave. Melanie grabbed his arm "Terry wait." He said nothing, he just shrugged off her arm, and turned toward her. He closed his eyes as the Bat jet hovered over head. Without moving a muscle his jets came on and he raised into the jet. He closed the hatch and sat down. He looked over the side at her looking up at him as he took off. He sped away toward Wayne Manor. He pressed a button for the jets com system. "Bruce, Max, we have a problem." 


End file.
